


Bloodthirsty

by notionally



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bickering, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notionally/pseuds/notionally
Summary: “We can’t just let someone new into the house,” Changkyun whines from his spot on the couch.Hyunwoo doesn’t even turn to look at him. “We’ve been through this,” he says, firmly. “He needs us, so we’re letting him in. It’s part of the vampire code.”Or, the vampire au no one asked for but that I wrote anyway.





	Bloodthirsty

**Author's Note:**

> written for the moodboardbingo challenge, board #24 ([see the board here](https://twitter.com/notionxally/status/1082062090507116544))
> 
> tw: this is a vampire fic, which means there is a lot of chat about biting people (consensually) and drinking blood - proceed with care!

“We can’t just let someone new into the house,” Changkyun whines from his spot on the couch. Slender limbs draped across the red velvet.

Hyunwoo doesn’t even turn to look at him, just keeps peering out the front window. “We’ve been through this,” he says, firmly. “He needs us, so we’re letting him in. It’s part of the vampire code.”

“No, it’s not,” grumbles Changkyun, but quietly. He sits up, folds his legs in under him. “It’s just part of  _ your _ code.”

It’s not clear whether Hyunwoo’s heard him. Either way, he doesn’t respond.

Kihyun wanders past, gives Changkyun a light smack on the back of his head. “Don’t be a brat,” he scolds. “You haven’t even met the guy. He could be really nice.”

“Or he could be really weird,” Changkyun retorts, craning round to look at Kihyun. “What are you doing?”

Kihyun sweeps into the kitchen without looking back. “Just checking we have enough blood to go round,” he calls out. Changkyun can hear the sound of the fridge opening, and closing. “Baby vampires need a lot of food.”

Changkyun scrunches up his nose in distaste. “He’s not a  _ baby,” _ he says, prissily. “He’s older than me. He’s older than all of you! Except Hyunwoo hyung.”

“But he’s a baby vampire,” replies Hyunwoo, turning from the window. “He only started getting his fangs a few weeks ago.”

This draws a sneer from Changkyun. He releases his fangs, tongues at the sharp points of his canines. “Pathetic,” he says. He’s had his fangs for years now. Not as long as any of the others, but still — ages ahead of the new kid.

“He’s here!” Jooheon comes thundering down the stairs, crashes into the sitting room. Tumbles onto the sofa next to Changkyun. Minhyuk and Hyungwon come running down the stairs after him. “I saw his taxi pull up.”

Despite himself, Changkyun perks up in curiosity. Kihyun darts out of the kitchen. Hyunwoo whirls back to the window, pulls the curtain aside, peers out.

Then the doorbell rings.

 

-

 

Hoseok doesn’t look anything like what Changkyun imagined he would. When he’d heard about the late bloomer they were accepting into their midst, he’d expected a small, weedy boy. Someone too weak to survive out in the scary world all on his own.

Not this — this beef monster. 

Changkyun feels his fangs start to emerge, has to ball his hands into fists to consciously force them to recede again. So what if some primal part of him is attracted to this man with biceps the size of a normal man’s entire waist? He’s more than just his hormones.

If anything, he feels more resentful that Hoseok looks the way he is. Hyunwoo had said that his old university friend was a new vampire with nowhere to go, no other clan to belong to. Had sold it like they were taking in some charity case. Doing a good deed.

Changkyun scowls. Hoseok looks like he can take perfectly good care of himself.

Although — when Hyunwoo opens the door for him, Hoseok immediately steps through the threshold. Without waiting for an invitation.

He doubles over in pain, collapses to the ground. Panicked, Hyunwoo shoves hard on his shoulders. Hoseok tumbles back out through the doorway. Sits on the front step, blinking blearily up at them.

“Please, come in,” invites Hyunwoo, pointedly. Nods at Hoseok, motions at him to get up and try again.

“Idiot,” says Changkyun, under his breath.

Jooheon elbows him sharply in the ribs. “Be nice.”

Hoseok steps gingerly into the house, eyes darting round as if waiting for something to attack him. When nothing happens, he stops. Stands in the middle of the entryway, motionless.

“It’s okay,” murmurs Kihyun, extending a hand. Cautiously placing it on Hoseok’s — extremely broad — back. “Vampires just need to be invited in. That’s all that was.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes. Trust Kihyun to immediately try and mother the new kid. 

“Don’t be jealous,” whispers Jooheon.

“Not jealous,” snaps Changkyun in return. So what if he’s always been the baby of their little family? So what if Kihyun’s always paid him the most attention? That’s not going to change just because this new guy decided to show up, all frightened and skittish like an animal being released into the wild for the first time.

Jooheon smirks. Two deep dimples appear in his cheeks. “Sure, you aren’t,” he teases.

Changkyun aims a kick at his shins, which Jooheon deftly dodges away from. The flurry of movement must catch Kihyun’s attention, because he casts them both a warning look.

Hoseok turns to look where Kihyun’s attention has been drawn. He looks directly at Changkyun. When their eyes meet, Changkyun feels a frisson of electricity shoot through his spine. His fangs shoot out, their points digging into his lower lip.

The twist in his lower gut tells him that this isn’t going to be as simple as he’d thought.

 

-

 

“What the  _ hell  _ is that?”

Hoseok looks up from the book that lies in his lap. “What?” he says, blankly. 

He’s been here for barely two weeks, and already he looks utterly at home. Changkyun doesn’t like it. He frowns, points. “That,” he says. The lollipop Hoseok’s holding in one hand.

“This?” asks Hoseok in confusion. He closes his book, and Changkyun catches sight of the words ‘Vampire Lore’ in the title, has to resist the urge to make a snide comment about it. At least, not right now, when he has other things to be concerned about _.  _

Hoseok holds the lollipop away from him, appraises it warily. “It’s a blood lollipop, I think?”

Changkyun rolls his eyes. Hops onto the arm of the sofa, peers down at Hoseok. “I know what that is,” he snaps. “I mean, where did you get it?”

Hoseok cocks his head. “Uh, Kihyun gave it to me,” he says.

“He  _ what?  _ Those are mine!”

This draws one raised eyebrow from Hoseok. “I thought these were for baby vamps,” he says, coolly. “Who aren’t used to the taste of blood. That’s what Kihyun said.”

Changkyun pouts. Drops heavily down onto the sofa next to Hoseok. “That’s what Kihyun  _ thinks,”  _ he complains. “Says they’re too sweet, bad for my teeth. He hides my stash away.”

Much to Changkyun’s surprise, Hoseok lets out a soaring laugh. His face scrunches up, and his eyes fold into crescents. “Sounds like Kihyun,” he says.

And it should annoy Changkyun, the familiarity with which Hoseok says that. But there’s something about that laugh, the warmth and softness that radiates off him — it makes Changkyun hesitate.

“Yeah,” he says, quietly. “I love Ki, but he’s a big pain in my butt.”

Hoseok stops laughing. Looks at Changkyun intently. One corner of his mouth lifts into a small, mischievous smile. “You know, Kihyun gave me a bunch of these,” he says, in a low voice. Reaches into his pocket, pulls out three more lollipops.

Changkyun stares at the lollipops, at the bloom of red in the centre of the crystalline sugar coating. His mouth waters. He’s just had his morning drink of blood, but the thick, cloying liquid and its slight tang of iron is nothing compared to the candy sweetness of the lollipops.

A small giggle escapes Hoseok. Changkyun looks up in surprise. It’s a bright, tinkling sound.

“Want one?” he asks conspiratorially.

Changkyun licks his lips. Darts his eyes down to the lollipops lying in the flat of Hoseok’s open palm. 

When he looks up again, Hoseok is just watching him. Like he’s trying to figure out a puzzle. 

“Yes,” says Changkyun. He snatches one of the lollipops up, tears the wrapper off, pops it in his mouth. 

Hoseok grins at him, sucks on his own lollipop. He’s just reaching the centre. It stains his lips blood red.

 

-

 

Changkyun knows that this is just Kihyun’s way of punishing him for complaining about having to go pick up their supply of blood for the week, but that doesn’t make him any less annoyed about it. Hoseok’s turned out to be  _ okay, _ more or less — but that still doesn’t mean Changkyun wants to spend the hour-long round trip stuck in his company alone.

“So how does this work?” Hoseok asks, as Changkyun aggressively backs the car out of the driveway.

“We go to our supplier. We pay them. They give us the blood. We load it in the car. We drive home. We put it in the fridge  _ immediately,  _ because otherwise it goes rancid, and Kihyun will have our heads.” Changkyun zooms past a stop sign.

Hoseok grimaces. “You should really stop at stop signs,” he says. Preachily, Changkyun thinks.

“You should really shut up,” Changkyun grumbles.

Maybe he’s mistaken, but he thinks Hoseok pouts.  _ Pouts! _ The only two people in the house allowed to pout are Changkyun and Jooheon. Seeing this massive man, with muscles growing out of his muscles, jutting his lower lip out like a fucking  _ child  _ — something ignites in Changkyun’s core. He tongues at his fangs.

“Why don’t you like me?” asks Hoseok, abruptly. No segue whatsoever. Changkyun is so startled he almost swerves the car into the next lane. Hoseok reaches out, grabs onto the steering wheel to steady him.

“Excuse me?” Changkyun asks. His voice is tight.

Hoseok shrugs, releasing the wheel. “You know — you obviously don’t like me,” he says, casually. Like it doesn’t even matter to him. “I just wondered — why?”

Changkyun hesitates. “I don’t dislike you.”

“Bullshit,” Hoseok says. There’s a hint of teasing in his voice. 

“Okay, fine. Maybe I’ve not been the friendliest to you,” Changkyun admits. He turns into a parking space, jams on the brakes. “I just — I’m just used to the five of them, you know? They’re my family. Since my birth family, you know.” He tugs off his black baseball cap, ruffles his fingers through his hair in frustration. 

Hoseok looks at him. “Yeah,” he says, quietly. “I know.”

Vampires don’t get to live with their birth families, not usually. Humans don’t like vampires. Still think that it’s not safe, that they’ll get bitten, and turn. It sucks, being turned out on the street by your family. But that was years ago now.

It occurs to Changkyun suddenly that it’s not years ago for Hoseok.

“I was the newest to the house,” Changkyun says, sighing heavily. He shoves the cap back on his head and clambers out of the car. Leads Hoseok around the building, to a dingy door in the back. “And I was the youngest. Baby of the family.”

“And now you’re not anymore.”

Changkyun shakes his head. “No, I’m not,” he agrees. Raps on the door twice, then thrice, then once more. “It’s just taking some getting used to.”

Hoseok hums in acknowledgement. He’s so easy-going, so accepting. It makes Changkyun’s inside clench with guilt.

“Look, Ki only made you come along with me to punish me,” Changkyun says. “Which means I’ve been  _ extra  _ grumpy. So — I’m sorry.”

Hoseok tilts his head to the side. “You think Kihyun sent me here to punish you?”

“Yeah. Didn’t he?” Changkyun frowns. 

This draws a bright smile from Hoseok. “No,” he says, “I asked to come along.”

Changkyun blinks at him. “What?”

Then the door swings open with a scream of rusty hinges. Yoongi glares at them. “You’re late,” he snaps, before whirling round and stomping down the stairs into the basement where he keeps the supplies of blood. Hoseok grins at Changkyun, before cheerily following Yoongi.

Changkyun stares at his retreating figure in bewilderment. Every time he thinks he’s starting to understand Hoseok, he discovers something that throws everything he thinks he knows into disarray.

 

-

 

“So you’ve never actually tasted blood before?”

They’re loading the bottles — glass, still glass, because Yoongi’s a traditionalist and a damn fool — into the fridge. Changkyun doesn’t know how it happened, but doing the blood run has become his and Hoseok’s thing. They’re not friends, no — Changkyun refuses to accept that — but they’re at least  _ friendly. _

“How is that possible?” Changkyun’s squatting by the crate on the kitchen floor, picking up two bottles at a time and hanging them up to Hoseok.

Hoseok shrugs. Takes the two bottles that Changkyun’s handing to him, and putting them in the fridge. “Ki cooks it into ramyeon for me,” he says. “Can’t really taste it then.”

“Aren’t you curious?” 

“Not really,” Hoseok replies.

Changkyun hands him the last two bottles, straightens up. Stretches his legs. “But — don’t you want to know what you’re missing out on?”

Hoseok laughs lightly. “Aren’t you the one who has me sneak you lollipops because you’re sick of the taste of blood?”

Changkyun sticks his tongue out. “Only because I like  _ variety,” _ he says. “I would miss it, if I could never have it again.” He catches hold of Hoseok’s wrist, stops him from putting the last bottle into the fridge. “Here — give me that.”

He uncaps the bottle, brings it to his nose. Lets his eyes fall shut, and breathes in deeply. 

“I know what it smells like,” Hoseok points out. “It’s not that appealing.” 

Changkyun opens his eyes. Stares directly at Hoseok. “The taste is addictive, though,” he says lowly.

Hoseok leans back against the kitchen counter. “Doubt it.”

And there’s something in his voice that sounds like a challenge. Maybe because Changkyun sees everything as a challenge. He holds the bottle out to Hoseok. “Try some.”

“No, thank you,” Hoseok says, firmly. There’s a tinge of laughter in his voice. Like he finds it amusing that Changkyun’s even trying to convince him. It makes Changkyun even more desperate to  _ win. _

“Fine,” he says, haughtily. Sets the bottle down, then hops up onto the opposite counter. His legs swing, and his heels knock gently into the kitchen cabinets. “I’ll just have it all to myself.”

And then, making fierce, unblinking eye contact with Hoseok, Changkyun dips one slender finger into the bottle. He sees the way Hoseok’s eyes widen ever so slightly. It makes him feel powerful. He feels the corners of his lips curl into a smirk as he drags his finger back out of the bottle. It’s stained red and dripping.

“Kyun,” Hoseok says. “You’re going to make a mess.” But there’s a sort of strangled quality to his voice. And his eyes are almost glassy at he stares at Changkyun.

“I like mess,” murmurs Changkyun. He brings his finger to his lips. Sucks it into his mouth. Swirls his tongue around it, making sure to make it obvious what he’s doing. Some of the blood leaks out of the corner of his lips. He feels it, cold against his skin, as it drips slowly down his chin.

Hoseok swallows visibly. Changkyun watches the bob of his adam’s apple. “You have — blood,” he says. “There.”

Changkyun hums. Sinks happily into the heady fog that is already swirling around him, even from such a small taste. The flavour is one thing, but the powerful effect it has on him is another. He swings his legs back and forth. “Where?”

“You know where,” Hoseok says, sharply.

Changkyun’s eyes glint with challenge. “No, I don’t,” he insists. His words are coming out slightly slurred. “Show me.”

The briefest of pauses. Then Hoseok pushes himself off the counter he’s leaning against, and takes one large step to cross the distance between them. He reaches up, presses his thumb against the side of Changkyun’s mouth. Swipes the blood away.

Neither of them blinks. Hoseok watches Changkyun watching him, as he slowly — excruciatingly slowly — licks the blood off his thumb.

“Hmm,” Hoseok murmurs. “This isn’t so bad after all.”

No, Changkyun thinks. This isn’t so bad at all.

 

-

 

Changkyun hates this. He sits beneath the flashing strobe lights, squashed in a booth between Jooheon and Hyungwon, and determined not to have any fun at all.

“Will you  _ cheer up?” _ whines Jooheon. He sips at his cocktail. “You’re bringing down the mood.”

Hyungwon smirks, leans back into the cushions. “He’s not going to crack a smile unless and until Hoseok gets back here.”

Changkyun’s head whirls round at that. “What?” he snaps. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

Hyungwon laughs. “You’ve had that sour look on your face ever since Kihyun spirited him off to find a human to bite,” he says matter-of-factly.

“I just don’t think his first time should be with a stranger,” Changkyun says. But the explanation sounds feeble even to his own ears. Most of their first bites had been with strangers too, in clubs just like this one. Where vampires came for a taste of fresh blood — even Yoongi’s supply, which was the best in town, would never be able to beat blood drunk directly from an exposed tact of neck. And where humans with a kink for being bitten — you weren’t necessary turned if you were bitten, it was harder to turn someone than just through a bite — flocked.

“Are  _ you  _ friends any humans willing to be bitten?” asks Jooheon. “I’m certainly not. Where would he find a non-stranger to bite? Unless you want him to be a bite virgin forever.”

Changkyun glares at Jooheon. “It doesn’t need to be a human,” he points out. This is true. Vampires are just a  _ kind _ of human, after all. Vampire blood tastes the same. “It could be, I don’t know. One of us.”

“By one of us, he means  _ him,” _ says Hyungwon to Jooheon, in a loud stage whisper.

“Shut up,” Changkyun snaps. His eyes scan the crowd. He wonders if Hoseok has found a willing partner yet. Not that he cares. He’s just curious.

Jooheon nudges him. “Look,” he says. “There he is.”

And so he is. Standing by the bar, with his stupidly broad shoulders stretching the fabric of his shirt. Laughing that annoyingly vibrant laugh and leaning in close to a slightly shorter man, someone with light brown hair verging on blonde, and sparkling eyes, full lips. A long, delicate neck, exposed by a loose, wide-necked t-shirt.

“A twinky type,” points out Hyungwon, grinning. “Just like you.”

Changkyun ignores him. But Hyungwon’s words echo in his head. They  _ are  _ both twinks. He and the man who now has one hand resting on Hoseok’s bicep, leaning forward on tiptoes to whisper into Hoseok’s ear. They look so similar, that in a dim, hazy light, Changkyun imagines that it could be him.

He imagines being the one pressed up against Hoseok like that. Imagines Hoseok’s thick arms wrapped around his waist. Imagines the press of Hoseok’s fangs against the soft, delicate skin of his neck. 

Changkyun realises, with a start that he  _ wants _ it to be him. He wants to be the first person that Hoseok bites. Not that pretty boy stranger, but him.

It’s too late now, Changkyun thinks. He feels sick. Jerks to his feet abruptly.

“Dude, what the fuck — are you okay?” Jooheon’s looking up at him with undisguised concern. Even Hyungwon looks worried.

“I’m fine,” says Changkyun, fiercely. He clambers across Jooheon to get out of the booth. “I just — I’m tired. I’m going home.”

Jooheon starts to get to his feet. “Are you alright? Do you want me to come with you?”

Changkyun shakes his head firmly. The last thing he wants is for anyone to be with him. “No,” he says. “I’ll call a taxi. It’ll be fine. Tell the others, if you see them.”

He doesn’t wait for more objections. Just whirls round, and winds his way through the crowd. Pushes through to the exit, stumbles out into the lonely dark.

He should flag down a taxi. There are plenty zooming past. But Changkyun needs this, he thinks. Needs the sobering cold of the night air. He’ll just walk, until he feels better. Until his heart is no longer twisting in his chest.

He ends up walking the entire way home.

 

-

 

“You left early, last night.”

Changkyun peeks out from underneath his covers. “What part of ‘go away’ do you not understand?”

Hoseok frowns. Sits down on the edge of Changkyun’s bed. “Are you okay?” he asks. Slowly, like he’s picking his words with exquisite care. Like Changkyun’s the skittish animal now. “Jooheon said you were acting weird last night.”

“I’m fine,” snaps Changkyun. Makes a mental note to give Jooheon a punch in the gut for snitching on him. “Just tired. I’d like to sleep some more, actually.”

But Hoseok doesn’t take the hint. Or, if he gets it, he ignores it. “Are you sure?” he asks. Not moving from his spot on the edge of Changkyun’s bed.

“Yes.” Changkyun rolls over, turns his back to Hoseok. “Don’t you have a guest to entertain?”

“What do you mean?” Hoseok sounds genuinely confused.

Changkyun rolls his eyes, even though Hoseok can’t see him. “Your human friend, from the club,” he says. He sounds bitter, and he hates it. Clears his throat, tries to keep his voice neutral. “I mean — didn’t you bite him? Or did you bite him and not take him home? That’s poor form, you know?”

A long pause. Changkyun wonders if Hoseok has managed to leave the room, very silently. He’s about to turn over and peek, when Hoseok speaks again.

“You mean — Jimin?”

For some reason, having a name to attach to the face infuriates Changkyun even more. He pushes himself to a seated position, folds his arms across his chest. “I don’t fucking know what his name is,” he snaps.

Hoseok stares at him. “His name is Jimin,” he repeats.

Changkyun lets out a screech of frustration. Gives Hoseok a hard shove, which barely moves him, the mountain of a man that he is. “I don’t care,” he says, pausing between each word for emphasis. “I don’t care who you bit or what his name is. Now will you leave me alone?”

“Is that why you’re mad at me?” Hoseok asks, still refusing to move. “You think I bit someone else last night?”

Changkyun huffs. “I’m not mad at you.”

“You’re a bad liar, you know.”

Changkyun narrows his eyes at Hoseok, but doesn’t say anything. Just glares at him. Maybe if he is unresponsive and hostile enough, Hoseok will leave him alone.

No such luck. Hoseok just sighs. He opens his mouth, then closes it again, like he’s looking for the right words. “I didn’t, you know,” he says, finally.

“Didn’t what?” Changkyun says, dumbly. 

Hoseok shakes his head. “Didn’t bite him.”

“What?” That’s not what Changkyun was expecting. “Why not?”

Hoseok just shrugs. “Didn’t want to.”

Changkyun eyes him. “Okay,” he mumbles. “Cool.”

“Aren’t you going to ask me why I didn’t want to?”

“Do you want me to ask you?”

“Do you want me to tell you?”

“I want you tell me if you want me to,” snaps Changkyun irritably. “Can you stop being so goddamned cryptic and just —”

“I wanted my first bite to be someone else.”

Changkyun stops. Stares openly at Hoseok. “Someone else...as in, someone generally, other than Jimin?” he asks, the words coming to him slowly. “Or like, someone else...in particular?”

“Someone else, as in —  _ you.” _

Changkyun’s throat goes completely dry. “Right. Okay. That’s — that’s chill.”

Hoseok grins at him. “I can see your fangs, you know.”

Changkyun feels the colour rushing to his cheeks. “Well — I can see yours too!” he near-shouts. Clears his throat, tries to remain calm. “I mean — you want to bite me?”

“Kinda,” replies Hoseok, shrugging. He looks down. A coy smile toys at his lips. “Actually, I want you to bite me.”

Changkyun nearly chokes on his next breath. His eyes flick to Hoseok’s neck. To the long tract of pale, unmarked skin. He thinks of what it would be like to sink his fangs in, puncture the surface. Thinks of how sharp and full-bodied Hoseok would taste. His mind swoons like he’s already had a shot to drink.

“I — I would fucking love to bite you,” Changkyun manages to say. He reaches out hesitantly, his fingertips grazing the skin on the side of Hoseok’s neck. Rakes his nails down the smooth flesh. Hoseok closes his eyes, lolls his head back. Giving Changkyun better access.

“I do still want to bite you too,” Hoseok murmurs. His eyes are still closed, as Changkyun languidly strokes his fingers along his neck. Down across his collarbone. Pressing his thumb and fingers on either side of Hoseok’s windpipe.

Changkyun hums happily. “We can take turns,” he mumbles. Swipes his thumb across Hoseok’s bottom lip, full and pouty and just begging to be kissed. “I’m — are you sure? Are we doing this?”

Hoseok’s eyes fly open. “Have I misunderstood?” he asks. “Is this what you want?”

“No — I mean, yes!” Changkyun backtracks, his hands catching hold of Hoseok’s. “I kind of want to kiss you.”

This draws out a beautiful, glowing smile from Hoseok. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Changkyun breathes. “Kind of have for a while now.”

Hoseok licks his lips. Blinks at him. “So, then kiss me.”

Changkyun doesn’t need to be asked twice. He leans forward, presses their lips together firmly. His hands cup Hoseok’s face, resting along the sharp slope of Hoseok’s jaw. Hoseok tastes sweet, but sharp. Exactly how Changkyun imagined — Hoseok is the very personification of sweet but sharp. But somehow even better. 

Changkyun gently digs his fangs down into Hoseok’s bottom lip. He’s rewarded with a surprised gasp, then a long, shuddering moan. The bite draws blood. Changkyun licks it into his mouth.

Hoseok pulls away. His hands are tangled in Changkyun’s hair. 

“Can I bite you?”

Changkyun exhales. “Yes,” he breathes. “Yes, yes, yes.”

When Changkyun feels the points of Hoseok’s fangs against his skin, a shudder of anticipation courses through him.

“I’ve never done this before,” mumbles Hoseok. 

And that’s so hot, so fucking hot, it nearly drives Changkyun insane. “Just go for it,” he groans. 

Still Hoseok hesitates. “I’m worried about hurting you.”

Changkyun slides his fingers through Hoseok’s hair. His other hand slips down to Hoseok’s pert, taut ass. Gives it an insistent squeeze. “You won’t hurt me,” he promises. “Just, fucking — bite me —”

He breaks off with a strangled moan of pleasure. Hoseok digs his teeth down, breaking through Changkyun’s skin. There’s a sharp twinge of pain, but then that’s followed by a crashing wave of pleasure. Changkyun feels himself simultaneously tense up and relax in Hoseok’s arms. 

Hoseok breaks away after some time, Changkyun doesn’t even know how long. There’s blood staining Hoseok’s lips, dripping down his chin. He hasn’t yet learnt how to drink cleanly. It’s one of the hottest things Changkyun thinks he’s ever seen.

“You were right,” murmurs Hoseok.

Changkyun feels light-headed. Strokes his thumb along Hoseok’s bottom lip. Watches blearily as the blood —  _ his own blood  _ — smears across Hoseok’s cheek. “Right about what?” 

Hoseok smiles at him. Licks his lips, licks Changkyun’s blood back into his mouth.

“The taste of blood,” he purrs. “Addictive.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally smashed this out in the course of one evening, because inspiration struck and wouldn't let go... I know I kinda left it on a sexy note but like, in my head this fic was always meant to be a sort of ~tease~ rather than the whole shebang ;)
> 
> please leave kudos/comments and let me know what you thought! I'm @notionxally on twitter or cc


End file.
